vgcdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Phoenix Wright
Phoenix Wright is a renowned defense attorney famous for turning hopeless cases around and getting his defendant found innocent, as well as finding the real killer. He has handled many cases in his career, losing only once to date. Wright has also been a defendant himself at least three times in his life, each time hiring a different lawyer (including himself). The trial of Zak Gramarye on April 19, 2019 saw Wright unknowingly present forged evidence, before the defendant disappeared, forcing an indefinite postponement of the trial. Wright was subsequently disbarred. Wright spent the next seven years as a piano player that moonlighted as an undefeated poker player at the Borscht Bowl Club, but secretly continued his investigation of the case that had cost him his attorney's badge. To this end, he was instrumental in re-introducing the Jurist System into California law. After the case was finally resolved, he retook the bar exam and once again became an attorney. History Early life Phoenix Wright grew up as an only child. He once told Apollo Justice that he was raised in a barn, in order to explain the untidiness of his hospital bed, although he was most likely joking about this. At one point in his life, Wright broke into a cattle ranch and tipped some cows. One day during fourth grade, Wright was accused of stealing the lunch money of a classmate, Miles Edgeworth. Due to the lack of an alibi, everyone assumed Wright was the culprit, but Edgeworth and another classmate, Larry Butz, came to his defense. Edgeworth asserted that Wright could not be proven guilty without evidence. The three became inseparable friends after that. It was revealed, 15 years later, that, even though he had not been in school that day, Butz had in fact been the one who stole the money. At the time, Edgeworth took strongly after his famous father Gregory Edgeworth, a legendary defense attorney. The class trial would be a powerful inspiration for Wright during his legal career. After the DL-6 Incident, which resulted in his father's death, Edgeworth transferred schools and moved out of town. Years later, Luke Atmey stated that Wright probably received the same message on his school report card every year: "Careless, with tendency to jump to conclusions." Atmey was most likely only taunting Wright, although judging from the lawyer's reaction, this wasn't far from the truth. He has stated that his teachers always said he was "a good thunker" sic and has also related that it was pouring with rain on the day of his elementary school graduation. University years Wright studied art and law at Ivy University. During his time there, he saw a story in a newspaper with the headline "Dark Suspicions of a Demon Attorney". The article said that prosecutor Miles Edgeworth was suspected of tampering with witnesses and fabricating evidence. Edgeworth had become a ruthless prosecutor, unrecognizable from the Edgeworth that Wright knew from his childhood. Wright attempted to contact him, but he was ignored. Wright decided that if he became an attorney, Edgeworth would have to meet him sooner or later in court, and then Wright could save him from his problems. In his third year, Wright met Dahlia Hawthorne in the District Court basement library and was immediately enamored with her. She wrote him a poem and gave him a bottle necklace, telling him that it was a symbol of their love. They subsequently began to date, and for six months, Hawthorne tried to convince Wright to give the necklace back, but Wright refused, thinking that she didn't mean it. One day, Wright lost his cold medicine. Later that day, Doug Swallow, a former lover of Hawthorne, met Wright and told him that she was dangerous. She had stolen poisonous chemicals from his lab before, and now some chemicals were missing again. Horrified by Swallow's blasphemous statements, Wright pushed him into the ground, and Swallow fell onto his umbrella, breaking it. Wright then left, but a few minutes later, a crowd began to gather around where Swallow had fallen, and Wright returned to the scene to find Swallow dead, with Wright's cold medicine in his hand. Wright was accused of the murder and put on trial. Wright's lawyer was Mia Fey, a rookie at the time who had not taken a case since her first a year before. Wright didn't cooperate with Fey at first, lying that he hadn't known the victim. One of the prosecution's witnesses was Hawthorne herself, which Wright found hard to believe. Fey eventually accused Hawthorne of the murder, and claimed that the necklace had actually contained a poison used to incapacitate another individual inside the courthouse on the same day in which Hawthorne and Wright had met. Wright could take no more of this and ran out of the courtroom. By the time he was forced back inside, he had eaten the necklace. Fey then told Wright that he would have to believe in her if he wanted to avoid a conviction. Wright finally cooperated and gave his entire account of the day's events. Fey eventually showed that Hawthorne had originally intended to kill Wright by poisoning his cold medicine, but after seeing Wright's encounter with Swallow, she had changed her plan and killed Swallow instead, intending to frame Wright. Wright got a not guilty verdict, but he still couldn't believe that Hawthorne had betrayed him. Fey told him to move on with his life. Fey's defense of Wright inspired him to pursue law full-time, and he came to receive his attorney's badge with number 26381. Meanwhile, Hawthorne was convicted and sentenced to death. Law career Early cases After receiving his law degree, Wright became a pupil of Mia Fey and a member of Fey & Co. Law Offices. In his first case, he successfully defended his childhood friend, Larry Butz. When Mia was murdered, her sister Maya Fey was put on trial, and Wright finally met Edgeworth in the ensuing courtroom battle; Wright bested Edgeworth in Edgeworth's first loss ever. Wright then inherited Mia's firm, renaming it Wright & Co. Law Offices, and took on Maya Fey as an assistant. Wright took Edgeworth on again in another case, in which television star Will Powers, who played the Steel Samurai in The Steel Samurai: Warrior of Neo Olde Tokyo, was accused of murdering Jack Hammer, who played the Steel Samurai's nemesis the Evil Magistrate. The case saw a child on the witness stand, and Wright managed to avoid a deadly encounter with the mafia. The court found Powers innocent in Wright's third consecutive win, although this time it was with Edgeworth's help that the true killer was found. Wright then found himself defending his rival in the murder of defense attorney Robert Hammond. The prosecutor was Edgeworth's mentor and adoptive father Manfred von Karma, who would do absolutely anything to maintain his 40-year perfect record. Wright's investigation of the murder uncovered the whole story behind the unsolved DL-6 Incident, which had resulted in the death of Edgeworth's father. It would turn out that von Karma was the killer in the DL-6 Incident, and that von Karma had instigated Hammond's murder as well. After this last case, Maya felt that she was now a burden and left to train to improve her spirit medium abilities. Wright stopped taking cases after Maya left until Ema Skye came into his office looking for help, as her sister Lana Skye had been accused of murder. With Ema's forensic science tools such as fingerprint dusting and luminol testing (for blood), Wright was able to uncover the truth behind not only the murder but also the events that had led to it two years ago in the SL-9 Incident. Wright faced Edgeworth in court, and they worked together to take down the real killer behind both incidents. The magatama Edgeworth disappeared after Skye's trial, leaving behind what was apparently a suicide note. The note itself simply read, "Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth Chooses Death." Wright decided that Edgeworth had taken the coward's way out and hated him for it. He returned to refusing cases after Skye's trial. Wright's semi-retirement was broken for good when Turner Grey came to his office to request Maya's services in spirit channeling. This took Wright to Maya's hometown, Kurain Village, and he met Maya's cousin Pearl Fey there. Wright was thrown into a usurpation plot involving Pearl when Grey was murdered and Maya was put on trial for it. Wright met Manfred von Karma's daughter Franziska von Karma in court, and he relived much of his experiences with Manfred. During Wright's investigation of the murder, Maya gave him her magatama, which Pearl charged with spiritual energy to allow Wright to see the secrets of other people in the form of Psyche-Locks. Wright gave von Karma her first not guilty verdict, devastating her just as it had devastated Edgeworth. As Wright restarted his career, he defended Maggey Byrde in an amnesiac state. He then faced von Karma again when defending circus magician Max Galactica in a bizarre case in which a witness claimed to see Galactica flying. The case exposed a culture of bitterness among the employees of Berry Big Circus. Defending the guilty During a "Hero of Heroes Grand Prix" event, television star Juan Corrida was killed. As well, an assassin named Shelly de Killer kidnapped Maya Fey and coerced Wright into defending another "samurai" - the star of The Nickel Samurai, Matt Engarde - from a murder charge. In the ensuing fiasco, Miles Edgeworth returned from what turned out to be an overseas trip, and Wright gave him a cold welcome. De Killer later shot von Karma, and Edgeworth took her place opposite Wright in Engarde's trial. Wright tried to accuse Engarde's manager Adrian Andrews of the murder in court, but Edgeworth forced Andrews to admit to trying to frame Engarde, but not actually committing the murder. For the first time, it seemed that Wright's accusation was wrong, and during his investigation, he confronted Engarde, only to realize in his horror that Engarde really was the killer, and that he couldn't do anything about it. Wright told Edgeworth about his plight: By giving into de Killer's demands, a killer would go free, and the wrong person would be convicted for the murder, but by pursuing justice against Engarde, Wright would lose Maya. Edgeworth told Wright that he had left the country to learn what it really meant to be a lawyer, and that now it was Wright's turn to do the same. Edgeworth then called on the police department to chase down de Killer while he and Wright stalled for time in court. Eventually, de Killer left crucial evidence behind, which showed that Engarde was planning to blackmail de Killer like he had done to Wright. Upon finding out about this betrayal, de Killer freed Maya and made Engarde his next target. Engarde, now trapped, had no choice but to accept a guilty verdict. The mysterious Godot Some months later, a Fey clan heirloom, the Sacred Urn, was stolen, and Ron DeLite turned himself in as the mysterious masked thief Mask☆DeMasque. Wright took DeLite's case and faced another masked man in court named Godot. Wright won the case by exposing Mask☆DeMasque's arch-nemesis, Detective Luke Atmey, as the real Mask☆DeMasque, but DeLite was immediately thrown into a murder case, the victim being his ex-boss Kane Bullard. Wright faced Godot again and found that DeLite really was Mask☆DeMasque, and that Atmey had merely pretended to be the thief to avoid the murder charge for killing Bullard. Wright noticed throughout the trial that Godot seemed to have a vendetta against him, though he couldn't explain why. Wright faced Godot again in an appeal trial in which Maggey Byrde was convicted of the murder of Glen Elg following the shoddy handling of the first case by someone posing as Wright. Wright investigated the vicinity of a loan company called Tender Lender and found that the murder that had been witnessed had been staged, and that the real murder had occurred earlier. Wright confronted the owner of Tender Lender, Furio Tigre, who himself was in debt to mob boss Bruto Cadaverini. In court, Wright tricked Tigre into implicating himself for the murder as well as the red herring and the impersonation of Wright in the first trial. Showdown A month after Byrde's trial, Maya gave Wright a magazine article about a spirit medium training temple, Hazakura Temple. Wright refused to accompany her to the temple at first, but then he saw one of the nuns in a picture, who looked like Dahlia Hawthorne. Wright then agreed to go with Maya and Pearl. At the temple, Wright met Larry Butz again, as well as the "twin", who was a nun named Iris. Wright also met the head nun, Bikini, and Butz's new "teacher", Elise Deauxnim. Iris gave Wright her hood for warding off demons. In the middle of the night, however, Bikini witnessed Iris stabbing Deauxnim with the Shichishito sword, and she told Wright to call the police using a phone near Dusky Bridge. Wright found the bridge burning; fearing for Maya, who was training in the Inner Temple at the other end of the bridge, told Butz to call the police while he ran across the bridge. The bridge broke under Wright, and he fell into Eagle River below. Edgeworth found out about the accident and visited Wright in the hospital. Fortunately for him, Wright suffered only minor injuries and a cold, and Edgeworth found him shivering and wearing Iris's hood. Wright gave Edgeworth his attorney's badge and his magatama, asking him to fill the defense's bench for Iris until he got better. As Edgeworth left to investigate the murder, Wright researched his mentor's first case, which had seen Dahlia Hawthorne nearly get implicated for a murder, but the defendant had killed himself, stopping the trial. The next day, Wright left the hospital and took over where Edgeworth had left off. The bridge was repaired, but Maya was locked inside the Inner Temple. Wright met Godot here, and Godot told him that he should have protected Mia. As Wright wondered about this remark, he found that Dahlia Hawthorne had been executed a month before, and that Iris really was Dahlia's twin sister. He also found that Elise Deauxnim was actually Maya's mother Misty Fey, who had disappeared after the DL-6 Incident. Wright faced Godot in court again. Iris suddenly offered herself up as a witness against Maya Fey, but Wright eventually realized that "Iris" was actually Dahlia, who was being channeled. Dahlia claimed to have killed Maya, but Wright realized that Maya had, in fact, channeled Dahlia to protect herself, after channeling Mia asking for her help. As Mia appeared in Pearl's body to tell Dahlia that she would never win against her, Dahlia left Maya's body. Godot then demanded that Wright face him alone, without the help from Mia that had saved Wright in his previous trials. Wright took on this final challenge and implicated Godot as the killer. Godot had been Mia's fellow lawyer Diego Armando, whom Dahlia had poisoned before meeting Wright in the courthouse, which explained Godot's vendetta against Wright. It was also revealed that Iris had been the one to meet Wright for the whole time in which he had dated Dahlia, except for the first and last encounters. Wright forgave Iris for lying to him all those years ago, and he told her that he had believed in her somehow, even after the result of the trial. Godot then shared one last cup of coffee with Wright before the trial ended. Quiet before the storm One month before his disbarment, Wright, Maya and Pearl went on a trip to Gatewater Land, where they all went on a ride on a row boat together. Edgeworth also happened to be in Gaterwater Land, although he was there on business. Less than two weeks before his disbarment, Phoenix and Maya were spotted once again near a crime scene, which was being investigated by Edgeworth. They were looking at the Big Tower skyscraper, astonished by the wonders of concrete masonry. However, they were prevented from encountering the scene (and Edgeworth) by a large barrier put in place around the filming lot where the investigation was taking place. During his investigation into an international smuggling ring, Edgeworth would occasionally refer to Wright, but never by name. Instead he is mentioned in a vague way ("him", "the man in the blue suit", "a certain defense attorney", and so on). Disbarment In April of 2019, Zak Gramarye, a famous magician at the time, called Wright to his detention cell. Gramarye challenged him to a game of poker, which Wright won. Gramarye then asked Wright to be his lawyer, as he was suspected of having killed his master, Magnifi Gramarye. He had just recently fired his previous lawyer, and the trial was to occur the next morning, but Wright reluctantly agreed to take the case. The next day in court, Zak Gramarye's daughter Trucy gave Wright a piece of paper that seemed to have been ripped out of a journal. He took it into court with him, where he faced rookie prosecutor Klavier Gavin. Wright was able to show that Zak's stage partner Valant Gramarye had the opportunity and motive to kill Magnifi. In the end, Gavin presented Magnifi's journal, which had a page ripped out. Wright presented the page that Trucy had given him, as it seemed to be the missing page, but Gavin declared that the evidence was fraudulent, calling a forger, Drew Misham, to the stand who confirmed that he had made the page. The trial abruptly ended soon after, but when Zak took the stand to receive his sentence, he disappeared into thin air, and no verdict was ever given. Wright was then put before a hearing conducted by the Bar Association of other lawyers in his field. They determined that he was responsible for the forgery and all of them except Kristoph Gavin voted for Wright's disbarment. Even after losing his badge, however, it was apparent that the judge and those involved with the law still carried him in somewhat high esteem. This event became the foundation of what was to become known as the "dark age of the law", with the trial of Simon Blackquill the following year starting this so-called "age" in earnest. Interim Two weeks after the Gramarye trial, Wright took in Zak's abandoned daughter Trucy and raised her as his own, after failing to find any close kin. He also made friends with Kristoph Gavin, and the two of them met often over the next seven years. Wright had a sneaking suspicion that Kristoph was somehow related to the forged evidence, but having no proof at the time, he continued his investigation. Wright questioned the bailiff who had chased Zak after he disappeared, confirming that Trucy had helped her father with his disappearing act. He then questioned Drew Misham, finding out that his daughter Vera Misham was the real forger and confirming among other things that Kristoph had requested the forgery. Wright then questioned Valant, who had fallen under suspicion due to speculation that Zak had disappeared to protect him. He found out about a certain "Zak & Valant's Quick-Draw Shootem" trick, which had resulted in the serious injury of Thalassa Gramarye, Magnifi's daughter. Thalassa had disappeared after the incident. In the years that followed, Wright's office was reformed as the Wright Talent Agency, which was mostly a place to store the materials for Trucy's magic shows. Wright was hired as a poker champion at the Borscht Bowl Club, but also posed as their piano player. The poker games were purely for the competition however, as his main source of income was Trucy's magic shows. He also learned that Trucy could read subtle body language, and so used her in his poker games to beat all of his opponents. Kristoph Gavin's downfall Finally, the time came seven years later in which Zak Gramarye reappeared to Wright, posing as "Shadi Smith". Wright questioned Zak about his intentions and about the Gramarye family, learning that Kristoph's new student Apollo Justice was Magnifi's grandson. Magnifi and his descendants had the power to read subtle body language, and Justice had a bracelet that allowed him to use this ability much more easily. Wright decided to use him to come to the truth about his last case. In addition, Zak wrote a letter confessing to Magnifi's death (though he had not actually done it) and handed Wright a will passing on the legal rights to Magnifi's magic tricks to Trucy. A reporter named Spark Brushel was there to notarize the will. Zak challenged Wright to a poker game. Zak cooperated with the dealer, Olga Orly, whom he had planted earlier, to plant extra cards on Wright to make him look like a cheater, but by sheer luck, Wright came across the card planted on his person and stowed it away. Furious at the failed trap, Zak hit Orly with a bottle, knocking her out. Wright moved upstairs to call the police. When he came back down, Zak was dead. Wright called Kristoph Gavin to defend him, but when Kristoph mentioned Zak's baldness, Wright realized that something was wrong, since he should not have seen the man without his hat on. Wright replaced the hat on Zak's head, put a drop of the victim's blood on an ace of spades, and left to call the police. He was shortly thereafter arrested on suspicion of "Shadi Smith's" murder. Wright surprised Kristoph by hiring his student Apollo Justice as his lawyer. The judge recognized Wright, but Wright insisted that the past not be discussed for the moment. With Justice at the helm of the defense team, Wright was able to convince him that the case wasn't as clear-cut as Kristoph was trying to make it out to be. Orly, the sole witness, hadn't killed Shadi Smith; someone else had. Wright had Trucy give Justice the ace of spades that he had picked up, which would turn out to be decisive evidence. Wright and Justice, with the help of Justice's power to "perceive" Orly's nervous twitches, eventually exposed Kristoph as the real killer. In closing, Wright told the court that the legal system was entering dark times, and that the law would have to be changed. After the trial, Wright revealed to Justice that the card had been a fake. Justice was horrified at this and punched Wright, but Wright merely answered that there was no reason for him to care about what people thought of him anymore. Justice intended not to talk to Wright after that, but Wright had other plans for him. A successor On June 15, Wright was running some errands when a car hit him. He was admitted to the Hickfield Clinic with minor injuries to his head and legs, and he called a very reluctant Apollo Justice, who was now out of a job, to help him out. Wright asked him to find the individual who had hit him, and to find out who had stolen a certain Guy Eldoon's noodle cart; Trucy's "magic panties" were also stolen. During Justice's investigation, he came across a murder, which tied all three incidents together. It also turned out that Ema Skye had been hired as a detective, so Wright gave Justice a fingerprinting set to give to Skye to warm her up to him. Wright then watched as Justice took on Klavier in court and won his case. Wright then began to put his plan into motion, using his influence over the judicial system to bring about the Jurist System. He visited Justice in his third courtroom battle, which involved a singer named Lamiroir, and told him that the old system wouldn't allow him to get a not guilty verdict through conventional means. Justice would eventually have the defendant admit to criminal activity to implicate the real killer. The Jurist System On October 7, Drew Misham was killed through atroquinine poisoning, and Wright, as the chair of the Jurist System Simulated Court Committee, had the courts use this case as the test case for the Jurist System. Justice was appointed to the defense's bench, defending Vera against Klavier. Wright was also able to pick the jurists himself. Wright gave Trucy Zak's will, but he told her not to open it until the right time. As Justice conducted his investigation, Wright began the final stages of his own long investigation. Wright visited Kristoph's prison cell and attempted to get information out of him, only to see five black Psyche-Locks around him. He then met Brushel and Valant, telling the latter about Zak's will. Valant admitted that Magnifi had, in fact, killed himself, and Valant had tried to frame Zak out of jealousy. Finally, Wright came back to Kristoph's cell and tried to take an envelope that Drew had sent to Kristoph, which had on it the murder weapon: a poisoned stamp. Kristoph caught him in the act, but Wright had already recorded his entire investigation with a hidden video camera. Wright compiled his recordings into a game program called the MASON System, which he showed to the jury deliberating on Vera's trial. Although the recordings didn't count as decisive evidence under the old system, the jury decided unanimously that there was considerable reason to believe that someone else had committed the murder. Vera got an innocent verdict. His recording of Kristoph's letter also led to Justice being able to prove to the court that Kristoph Gavin, not Phoenix Wright, had been the one who had requested the forgery of Magnifi's diary seven years ago, and, as such, Wright's name was cleared. Lamiroir, who was one of the jurists, visited Wright to thank him and turned out to be the long-lost Thalassa Gramarye. Wright told her that he would keep her children safe until she could reveal her identity to them. With his last case finally solved and his reputation restored, Wright retook the bar exam and became a certified lawyer again. Return After Justice and a new rookie lawyer named Athena Cykes solved a case involving the death of a village alderman, Wright's career took off again with a bang. He accepted a case where he had to defend Orla Shipley, an aquarium orca, and soon after its trainer Sasha Buckler. During the trial, he faced off against the convict prosecutor Simon Blackquill, whose presence he was alerted to by now Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth. Wright triumphed against Blackquill, and later took on the case of Juniper Woods after both of his subordinates were unable to continue, with Woods standing accused of planting a bomb to destroy one of the courtrooms in the District Court. Facing him was prosecutor Gaspen Payne, younger brother of the "Rookie Killer" Wright had defeated in trials past. After exonerating Woods, Wright took up the defense of the astronaut Solomon Starbuck, the defendant in the trial disrupted by the courtroom bombing, who had originally been Justice's client until the young lawyer was injured in the bombing, and stood accused of murdering fellow astronaut and close friend of Justice, Clay Terran. The phantom Although Wright soon cleared Starbuck's name, he was shocked to find out that Cykes was now being indicted for the same murder as Starbuck. Wright found himself not only defending Cykes, but also having to clear both Cykes' and Blackquill's name in the UR-1 Incident, in which Cykes's mother Metis Cykes was murdered. The resulting trial took place in the ruins of Courtroom No. 4, where he faced off with his old friend and rival Edgeworth once again, and even had to cross-examine Justice, who had left the Agency earlier to investigate Terran's death on his own. The result was Wright exposing that a third party had been responsible for fabricating the evidence that had been used to indict Athena. Wright accused Bobby Fulbright, a detective assigned to Blackquill, of the murder of both Metis Cykes and Clay Terran. After removing all suspicion from Blackquill's name, Wright proceeded to question Fulbright, using the help of Justice's bracelet to discern the truth behind the murder weapon. Blackquill, who had claimed the prosecutor's bench from Edgeworth after being declared innocent, sliced at Fulbright and struck his face. The impact left a tear on his head, which was revealed to be merely a mask. The person on the witness stand was actually an international spy known only as "the phantom", and had been posing as Fulbright for an unknown period of time. Wright indicted the phantom on charges of killing Athena's mother, Terran, and being responsible for the bombing of the Cosmos Space Center. The decisive piece of evidence turned out to be a fragment of moon rock, which contained blood lost due to a wound the phantom suffered while escaping the scene of Metis Cykes' murder. Wright used Athena's earring, which had been made from the same moon rock, to prove that the two samples were from the same stone. Thus, the fragment which contained the phantom's blood was from Metis' lab, and he was responsible for the murders involved. After the phantom's conviction and Athena's acquittal, Wright returned to running his agency as per usual. Personality Phoenix Wright is generally quite easy-going in his outlook. His relaxed attitude usually leads to his hyperactive friends leading him around or taking advantage of his good nature, usually by making him foot the bill of large celebratory meals. Wright has repeatedly shown himself to be a loyal friend and lawyer who refuses to back down once his mind is made up. Wright also has somewhat of a sarcastic side that he usually keeps to himself. This tends to manifest itself when dealing with the eccentric characters he comes across, including his friends. In his university years, Phoenix Wright was somewhat of a crybaby and a little childish. For example, he burst into tears when his lawyer Mia Fey got mad at him for lying in his testimony. His naïvety manifested itself mostly in his relationship with Dahlia Hawthorne. His attitude at this time is somewhat comparable to that of his childhood friend Larry Butz, albeit the latter never really grew out of this behavior. Nonetheless, he was often considered the most mature out of all of his friends. As a lawyer, Wright is dedicated to defending and believing in his innocent clients. This loyalty is so great that he often ends up risking his career and even his life for them on several occasions. Even in the trial that got him disbarred, he showed calm concern for the fate of his client even in the midst of allegations of fraud. Drew Misham in particular was very caught by this, claiming that despite Wright being the center of the problem, he was the only one who had not made a commotion. In his earlier years, even after he had built up a respectable reputation for himself, Wright depended on his former boss and mentor, Mia Fey, for advice. At one point, Wright's morals were challenged when he was forced to choose between defending a guilty client to save Maya Fey, or letting her die to see justice done. Since the trial of Iris, Wright has become more self-confident and resistant to intimidation by his opponents, such as Gaspen Payne and Simon Blackquill. In particular, Wright ended up underestimating Klavier Gavin due to the gap in experience, and he paid for this by falling right into Gavin's trap and being exposed for presenting forged evidence, albeit unknowingly. Wright has also become more eccentric and even more laid-back than before. He has a habit of telling (mostly bad) jokes and giving cryptic advice, which at times irritates Apollo Justice. He also laughs more, though not nervously as he did before. Overall, when he is not in the heat of a trial, his actions and speech give off the vibe of the "omniscient old man" archetype in literature. Despite this, in the midst of a pressure-filled trial, he reveals a more excitable side reminiscent of his earlier years as a lawyer. His internal monologue also reveals that he has retained his private sardonic nature. The disbarment was a very dark period of Wright's life. He felt that his life was ruined, and he started to act even more sardonically when mentioning the loss of his badge. This happened for the first two weeks after he was disbarred, and it continued up until he met and adopted Trucy. He noted that she was his light. In the seven years that followed, it seemed he did not hold any kind of grudge against the loss of his badge, although he diligently continued the investigation of the case that had gotten him disbarred. During his disbarment period, Wright's morals seemed to be far more flexible, having almost adopted more of an "end justifies the means" mentality, though he claimed that this was because he felt none of the responsibilities of a lawyer. This was shown in his use of forged evidence in the Shadi Smith murder trial. Most people at the time thought he was a sham anyway, and so he had perhaps given up on caring what they thought of him. However, he still deeply cared about those close to him, and he maintained contact with old friends such as Ema Skye, Maya Fey and Miles Edgeworth. Wright has endured a large amount of physical trauma. He has chewed and swallowed a necklace made of glass and metal that potentially contained a fatal poison. He has been physically assaulted by a murderer, almost taken out by mobsters, shocked by a 600,000 volt stun gun, hit over the head with a fire extinguisher (with temporary amnesia as the only consequence), and had a tiger (playfully) jump on him. He also once fell from a 40-foot cliff into a fast-flowing river - one notorious for washing its victims away, never to be seen again - in the middle of winter, only to escape with a fever that left him bedridden for two nights. In court, Wright has had a toupee thrown at his face, been frequently whipped, pecked by birds, had seeds thrown at him, had numerous cups of boiling hot coffee thrown at his face, and had tiny pieces of his hair sliced off. Even after being disbarred, he was hit by a speeding vehicle and thrown head first into a telephone pole, but walked away with just a sprained ankle. Considering what has happened to him, he is often considered lucky for surviving some of his experiences, and hardy for taking the physical abuse he experiences in court so well. Wright seems not to have a very close relationship with technology. He does not have a car or, in fact, even a driver's license. Taxis seem to be his main mode of transport, as he traveled between the prosecutor's office and the police department by taxi. He has a blue "dumb" phone that he has apparently kept throughout his law career. He claims to be no good at math, and when he encounters any form of advanced technology, he can only really regurgitate the information fed to him by others. Not much is known about what Wright likes to watch, but he has claimed that he watches Kids' Masterpiece Theatre every Sunday. Although he has repeatedly professed indifference towards the Steel Samurai series, Wright's ringtone is the Steel Samurai theme tune and he also seems to be somewhat knowledgeable of the franchise in general. As far as entertaining others goes, Wright is awful on the piano and refused to take requests at the Borscht Bowl Club. Wright is not as burger-crazy as his assistant Maya, instead claiming to be more of "a grilled chicken sandwich man". However, he seems to be an unabashed meat eater, claiming that the only sea creatures that he likes are the ones he can eat. He has also developed a liking for grape juice and drinks it near constantly. Wright is afraid of heights. He supposedly took Trucy to an amusement park and rode a roller-coaster, although in the end, he started to object to the ride. While examining a gold lighter on the table in Marvin Grossberg's office, he stated that he is "not really into smoking". Gallery Category:Capcom Characters Category:Ace Attorney Characters Category:Game Boy Advance Debut Category:All Characters